Leah's Happy Ending
by maximumfan
Summary: Yeah, the story's over. It seemes like everyone got a happy ending but me. Little did I know I'd just have to wait 150 years. Jeah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! YAY! Takes place after Breaking Dawn, so obviously there's some spoiler action going on. I noticed at the end Leah didn't get a happy ending like everyone else, so I made her one! It's way better if you ask me, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Dawn, 'cause it would have been WAY different! **

Pain. Gripping, shocking, brain-blowing.

That's what I felt when Jake told me he had imprinted. Okay, so we all knew the kid was messed up. But to imprint on your "true love's" DAUGHTER? What the hell was up with THAT? Can we say "eew!" here?!

Little did Mr. Tear-your-heart-out-and-watch-you-bleed know is that he's not the only one who imprinted. Yeah, that's right. I'm a masochist too. I freakin' imprinted on a guy who's fixated on the half-vampire spawn of two full vampires! I mean, come on, stick with your own species for crying out loud!

It's just that no one understands me as well as Jacob. He was a great leader when he wanted to be, loyal, honest even when you didn't want to hear it, and so many other things! He took care of me and my brother. He helped me out with Sam. We both empathized and helped each other with the pain; mine being with weird, wolfy imprinting, and him with being rejected time after time. Both problems went deep. Only Jake would go as far as that. It made me feel loved again.

I first realized my insanely stupid love for Jacob when we went running together for the first time. The sun shone brighter than it ever had, the breaths I took were deeper, my veins rushed with flowing life. My body and soul was all tied to him. I was no longer earth-bound. I was werewolf-bound.

Damn. And here I was trying to avoid those darn labels.

I will forever be known as "Leah: The masochistic werewolf who no one loves." How's that for a catchy title, huh? I think it's pretty snazzy myself. God knows it's true. Actually, everyone knows it's true. It's happened twice now. I'm never good enough for anyone and I will never will be. Shame. I was going to get a kick out of Sam and Jake's expressions when they found out someone loved me. Not that they will now. Because there's nothing to find out. Because now I've imprinted and there's no going back. I'm in it to win it.

So, I'm setting myself up for another whirlwind of pain. Jake didn't love me like that. Probably not at all. You ask me how I know? I'm in his head all the time, remember?

I'm going to be stuck all alone in this rotting town with my brother, who WILL get married and imprint and all that crap. But for now, I'll be Jacob's friend. What else can I do, right? I already know he's imprinted on someone else. Like he said, I'll just be waiting on the sidelines. Ooh, sounds fun, no? I'm depressed. I need to go run, blow off some steam.

Leah: The masochistic werewolf, out.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I love doing Leah's POV! We're so much alike! R&R please! I'd love to know what you think! Steph Meyer TOTALLY lead us on!! I am mad, so mad at her for doing that! Stupid Renesmee! But forgive her! She made Edward and Jasper!! I LOVE Jasper! Next chapter is from Jake's POV. **

**maximumfan**


	2. Jake's Take on Things

**A/N: Hi again! Here's my new chapter! This is in Jake's POV.**

I'm a hypocrite. I told Leah I never wanted to imprint, and then I go imprinting on a half-VAMPIRE who just happens to be Bella's kid.

Sick, right?

Every second of every day I needed to be with her, to see that she was okay and to protect her if she wasn't. It felt like I couldn't ever leave her side because if I did, the earth would shadder apart.

It really pissed off Leah.

The first time I was away from Nessie, I went running with Leah and Seth joined in a little later. As soon as I morphed into a wolf, Leah saw that I'd become a "love slave."

"THAT'S SO SICK AND HYPOCRITICAL OF YOU JACOB!" She screamed mentally while howling. I looked into her head and saw the overwhelming pain coming off of her in waves. I was very confused by that. Through the pain, Leah noticed my confusion.

"I'm so freakin' SAD that now YOU get to have someone to love and to have you love them back. God, why do you even care anyway?" She howled again and then changed out of her wolf form so I couldn't hear her thoughts.

I never thought about what this would do to Leah. She always puts up a strong front. You almost NEVER hear her talk about what Sam did to her state of mind. Come to think of it, she never HAS spoken about it.

But for Leah to see someone who doesn't ever want to imprint actually IMPRINT, it makes her wonder what's wrong with her. Or so I think. And I won't be there to help her out this time. Crap.

Then Seth popped in.

"Hey Jake. What's going on?"

I sighed and told him all about Renesmee and Leah.

"Go check on your sister, please, Seth. I don't want her to do anything stupid." Especially not over me. He got the silent message and went off to find Leah. I hunted for a little bit and then back inside to where Rensemee was sleeping.

If Remesmee hadn't been born, I would have imprinted on Leah.

WOW. STRANGE RANDOM THOUGHT THERE. That's a little bit too weird for my liking, thanks.

But is it true?

Yes. Down, down, WAY down in my subconscious, I knew it was. I loved Leah like my sister, but sometimes it was more. Like when she "told" me about how much Sam had hurt her. That was a real eye-opener to me. I didn't know someone so strong could hurt so much.

I'm a mechanic, right? Leah made me want to fix her. To make sure that she ran without having her break down again.

But either way, it doesn't matter now. I have Nessie. Against my will or otherwise, I've imprinted and not on Leah. Hopefully we'll stay friends. No, we NEED to stay friends. For the pack's sake.

Yeah. The pack's sake. Sure, sure.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	3. Hasta La Vista, Nessie!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! :)**** The Olympics have been on, so I've been rooting for my guys! GO USA!! By the way, has anyone else noticed that Ryan Lochte (men's 4x200 meter swim) is really cute? I was at my best friend Hannah's house (I obviously used her name) and we saw him, and we were both like, "OH MY GOD!" ;)**** Anyway, this chapter is again in Leah's POV. **

150 years later…

Leah here. You know, masochistic werewolf and all? Yeah. I'M BAAACK! Wow, I've always wanted to say that! Soo… when we last spoke, it was a century and a half ago. Wow, time flies when you're having fun.

Or in pain and misery. It passes then too.

For the past 150 years, I've been following around Jake, Renesmee, and my brother and his wife Hannah. Hannah was a sweet girl who loved horses and was from Forks. I really enjoyed having another "normal" girl in our little pack and she was fun to hang out with. Without her, I'm not sure how long my sanity would have stayed intact. I told her everything, including me and Jake. She was totally understanding and I can see why Seth imprinted on her. She dulled my pain.

That didn't stop the pain from rushing throughout me whenever Jake and Renesmee (I would NOT call her Nessie) touched or he even looked at her. I made sure that I never wolfified whenever Jacob was running because I couldn't stand to be in his head whenever all he thought about was Renesmee.

But I did morph.

Because I was staying a wolf girl as long as Jake was.

Why did all this crap happen to me?

While I was pondering that by myself, from the distance, I heard a howl. I quickly morphed into wolf form and full-out SPRINTED over to where I hear the unearthly sound.

It was Jake. He had howled.

But not because he was hurt, not physically anyway. It was because Renesmee was laying on the dirt covered ground shaking violently, not unlike Jacob. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, showing a white sheen. Her hand was on Jacob's face. Communicating telepathically, I suppose. His face was deeply pained and he was crying. Even with me being in wolf form, I could feel the waves of sorrow, disbelief, and anger coming off of him.

"I love you," he told Renesmee and kissed her hand. She smiled, and then I heard her heartbeat stutter and then stop completely.

"Nessie?" Jake sobbed. "No… Renesmee. COME BACK!"

Tears started leaking out of my eyes solely because the amount of pain Jake was in was unbearable. And admittedly because a miniscule part of me was going to miss Renesmee.

There. I said it.

I walked slowly towards Jake and whimpered before burrowing my nose in his arm: my way of letting him know I was there for him. He barely recognized me at first, but then he wrapped both arms around me and cried into my fur. I just sat there, occasionally licking his face in comfort.

We stayed like that for a while. Jake had a lot of tears and I had a lot of time.

**A/N: I know, kinda short. Sorry. ;)**** Next chapter soon, promise! By the way, thanks SO much for everyone who's reviewed, especially in the last chapter! You guys are the ones who made me update or you might not have another chapter until next month! **

**R&R please!**

**maximumfan**


	4. What to do, What to do

**A/N: Hi! Sorry about the delay. Once school starts, I have NO TIME!! And it makes me sad. :( So not as many updates. Sorry! But on the upside, has anyone seen the commercials for Fringe? OH MY GOD! It looks SOO good! Almost as good as Lost! Which is definitly saying something! There seems to be good shows coming on this year, which is awesome! Anyways, back to the story. READ IT! :)**

For the next few months, Jake was almost comatose. He hardly ate, didn't talk, and always stayed in wolf form. His fur coat was losing its shine the way human skin does. I was worried about him. To be absolutely honest, I was doing more than just feeling his pain. I was living through my own.

Hannah noticed after a couple of days and, when Seth was out hunting one day, came over to talk to me.

"Hey," she said. She gave me a piercing look. "What's up?"

I gave her a small smile and unconvincingly said, "Nothing." I was sitting on the earth floor, my back against a tree. Hannah scoffed and sat down beside me.

"This is about Jake, isn't it?" She asked, already knowing she was right. I looked up from the ground, where my eyes had been observing the ground in an unfocused matter just so I wouldn't have to meet her eyes. I turned my head to study her face.

She was pretty; not a very subjective opinion, but hey, it's my thoughts, so deal with it. She was skinny almost to the extreme; she was a size zero in junior's jeans. She liked shopping, but she didn't need to go EVERY FREAKIN' DAY like SOME people I know (Emily-gosh, how many shoes do you NEED?!). She had a refreshing look at the world and was good at math. Hannah had chestnut brown, curlyish hair which she wished was straight. She raised an eyebrow to let me know that she was still waiting for an answer about Jake. She had no sign of deceit or anything, so I decided I could let her in.

"It's just that not only am I feeling Jacob's pain, which I am and that in itself is enough to make me depressed, but there's another layer to it." I glanced up to see Hannah's face. She looked understanding, so I continued. "All of his pain is a reminder that he loved HER and will NEVER love me. I am so damn confused right now, in between comforting Jake or staying away so I don't get hurt further, it's like I don't know left from pizza. Y'know?"

Hannah looked thoughtful while I looked like I was going to pass out. "I think," She started, "that you should find out WHY Renensmee died. That way, Jake'll have closure, or as close to closure as he can get, and you'll feel good about helping him." She smiled. "Ya like?"

I smiled back. "Yeah. I like. That's why you're so awesome. Thanks Hannah."

She picked me up from off the ground and shrugged. "No problem. Now," she sobered up. "That'll be five bucks. Pay up, wolf girl," she said with an extended palm. I gave her a high-five and laughed.

"Come on," I smiled, "Seth'll be back soon and he'll kill me if I don't give you back."

We walked back in silence and right when we got to 'camp,' I realized I had no FRIKIN' idea how to find out how Renesmee died. Crap.

"Hey, Hannah? Just how the HELL am I supposed to find out why Renesmee kicked the bucket?" She stopped walking and opened her mouth for a second and then closed it abruptly. "Aah. Good point."

"I know what you can do," a deep voice said, walking over. Thank god it was only Seth. "Go to Carlisle," he said and Hannah, previously distracted by her husband's arrival, turned to me and started to nod furiously. My jaw dropped open and I stared at them both. "ARE YOU SCREWING WITH ME?!" I practically screamed. I hate, hate, HATE the Cullens. The way I look at it, if they didn't exist, neither would Renesmee, and therefore Jacob's freakish love for her would be gone too. Hannah knew that and Seth knew that I just didn't like vampires, period. Seth recovered from my tantrum first and calmly stated, "Leah. Think about it for a second. If anyone knows Renesmee, it would be him, right? You'd just have to get over it. They're good people."

I looked at him as darkly as I could. "In order for them to be good people, Seth, they have to BE people!"

"Come on, Lee," Hannah jumped in, "You said you wanted to help Jake, right? Well, this would be the perfect way. Do it for him." She threw me a look that said 'don't be stupid.'

I took a deep breath and thought it over for a second. I exhaled and gritted my teeth together. "Fine. Forks, here we come."

**A/N: Kinda long, I know. But Leah had lots to say. R&R!  
**

**maximumfan**


	5. Memory Lane

**A/N: New chapter! Rejoice with happiness! Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: My friend Kat (Rock'n'Slash) reminded me that I needed to put these stupid things in again, so here I am, still not owning anything. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW KAT?!**

I'd never really seriously considered going back home until now. And, golly, I can't remember why. What with my heart being broken twice and turning into a monster freak and all. Nah. It's all good. No reason at ALL for me to leave.

Not one frikin' reason.

Coming back resurfaces so many craptastic memories it hurts just to be in La Push. It's like I'm walking down the street to buy some milk and then I see a tree and it reminds me of Jake and Renesmee and I break down. Internally, of course. But that doesn't mean that the pedestrians look at me any less funny.

Just smile and wave. And then keep walking.

Being in Forks wasn't any better. Jake had decided to opt out of this particular trip, and I'm beginning to see why. We passed all of the buildings in the small town on out way to the Cullens' crypt, and each one of them reminded me, yes me, of Renesemee. Just imagine what this would do to Jacob. I'm not sentimental and I didn't even LIKE the chick, but here I was, reminiscing.

How sweet. Excuse me while I gag.

It really didn't help when we passed the Forks Cemetery. My mom was buried there, right next to Charlie. They had gotten really close towards the end; I knew this because they came to visit us in San Francisco a couple of months before passing. They died within a week of each other, both peacefully in their sleep.

Of course, Seth, Jake, Renesmee (to my protests, but Charlie WAS her grandfather), and I attended the funerals, but never stayed longer than necessary. I didn't even stay in Forks or La Push; I camped out in a hotel in Seattle until the funerals. Seth, Jake, and Renesmee had stayed at the Cullens' and occasionally went into town.

That's where Seth met Hannah. Except it was forty five years later. Seth had been depressed and came back to Forks to mourn. He was staying with the Cullens and decided that he needed some fresh air. Seth took a walk around Forks. He almost passed Forks High School when he saw her.

She was sitting on a bench, reading a thick paperback book, caught up in her own little world. The sun, according to Seth's thoughts, was right behind Hannah's head, casting a golden corona framing her pale face. Apparently, Seth had been gawking and Hannah'd noticed. She looked up and smiled at him before he walked over. At that time, Hannah was eighteen and Seth looked like a twenty year old. They quickly fell in love and Hannah joined our pack of misfit mutants. Now, five years later, they were married, and Seth had stopped changing as of a couple of days ago. He's trying really hard, but it's tough for him because he loves being a wolf.

And we're back to square one. Finding out why Renesmee died.

We were at the trees that lined the driveway of the Cullens. We pulled in (we WERE in a car, with Hannah not being a werewolf and Seth trying to quit and all) and drove the long and winding road. The car jerked to a stop right in front of the crypt. Everyone got out and we stood there for a moment.

"Everyone ready?" Seth asked, putting on a brave face. No one wanted to walk into a vampire coven and tell them that their favorite little bloodsucker was dead.

I nodded. "Let's do this thing," I said, walking forward.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

DING DONG!

I didn't hear any footsteps, but in point three seconds, the head vamp was there in front of me.

"Leah! Seth! What a lovely surprise! Come in, please!" He said, motioning for us to enter.

Hannah came in after me and shook Carlisle's hand. "Hello. I'm Hannah Clearwater," she said in a clear but polite voice.

"Pleasure," he answered in a friendly tone while sitting down in an armchair. I didn't see any other vamps, but that sure as hell didn't mean that they weren't there.

"Now," he started. "What can I do for you?" I glanced over at Seth and Hannah and they silently encouraged me.

"Well…" I started. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be actually discussing Renesmee. I just needed to address some questions that I got from a reviewer, like how old Hannah is and such. **

**R&R! **

**maximumfan**


	6. Sorry, But your kid's dead

**A/N: Oh my god! PLEASE don't kill me! I am SO sorry that I have not updated sooner!! I'm not making excuses, but I had a lot of stuff going on!! I'd understand if you flamed me or whatever you want to do, but I'd really rather you didn't. :) Okay, something you need to know- Nahuel is the half-vamp freak like Renesmee and Huilen was his aunt. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Hannah. The character. Not everyone in the world named Hannah. **

"_Now," he started. "What can I do for you?" I glanced over at Seth and Hannah and they silently encouraged me._

"_Well…" I started. It was going to be a long day._

I looked up and down nervously. All of a sudden, I heard an unearthly sound, like a dying bear. Half a second later, the head vamp's apparent favorite, Edward, I think his name is, ran up, dry-sobbing. Great. I just got mind-raped. Between the non-tears and the burning expression, he looked like he was going to kill someone, most likely me.

"WHAT is going on here?" Carlisle demanded. Right then, the rest of the camps appeared out of thin air.

I waited for Edward to explain, but seeing as he was busy at the moment, what with his only daughter dying and all, I put on a brave face and told them. "Um…Renesmee…isn't with us anymore."

There was an eerie calm before everyone reacted. Esme dry sobbed like Edward and Bella, Blondie, the one on steroids, and Jasper looked pissed, and the psychic and Carlisle looked confused.

I decided to explain before I was mauled to death. "Um, Jake was out with Renesmee one day, walking through the woods, and all of a sudden, she just…dropped. She…uh, started convulsing and just, um, died. I'm here to, firstly, tell you, but more importantly, to find out why she died."

Blondie, Jasper, and the 'roids guy looked less murderous, thank god, and Alice and head vamp looked sad, but not curious anymore. Edward finally said something. "So JACOB is the one responsible for this?! I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS A REASON THAT I HATED THAT BASTARD! SON OF A BITCH!"

So, yeah, apparently he was mad now, and decided that cursing and punching walls, to Esme's dismay, was a good way to show it.

"No, no, this isn't Jake's fault! You can see how upset he was if you want to…" I pulled up the image from my mind and, from his face, I could tell he knew Jacob didn't do it. He calmed down a little bit and went over to comfort Bella. I looked over at Hannah and shot her a look that I hoped conveyed my thoughts on her brilliant idea. She's a big girl. She can handle the cuss words. She gave me a look that said 'Suck it up! Do it for Jake!'

Stupid friend, always having to be right.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "So. You said you came to see why," he paused. "Why she died?" I nodded. "Well… Alice?" He called.

"Yeah?" She replied, notably less chipper. Sadly, I was a little amused: even with her being sad, she still sounded hyper, just not like she drank twenty Red Bulls.

"Can you check and see if Nahuel is still with us?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded and after a moment or so of concentration, she opened her eyes with an even sadder look on her face. "According to Huilen, he died awhile ago. Like, in two months will be the seventh anniversary of his death."

Another silence came upon the vampires as they realized that their little monster was really gone. Seth finally stepped in after that.

"Um. We'll be outside." He headed for the door quickly, but paused. "We really are sorry about Nessie, by the way." With that said, he hurried out of the exit with Hannah and I right behind him.

Once we were out of hearing range, I let out a deep breath. "Man," I said, "that's gotta suck. Thinking your kid's safe and okay and then one day, some werewolves come and tell you, oops, she's dead." We let that sink in for a little bit before Hannah started in.

"You did the right thing, telling them." She said. "And besides, they don't seem as bad as you said." I gave her a little smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Not one of them tried to kill me! That made me happy, I gotta tell you." Seth gave me a disapproving look and I stared right back at him until I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him. Just because I'm starting to understand the Cullens better doesn't mean that I like them yet.

"Leah? Seth? Hannah? Can you join us please?" Carlisle said.

"Sure," Seth called back. "We'll be right there." He looked at Hannah, then me. "You guys ready?"

I exhaled and lead the way. "Yeah. Let's figure this thing out. For Renesmee."

**A/N: Please R&R! Thanks!**

**maximumfan**


	7. And the Drama Continues!

**A/N: Now, here's what you've all been waiting for. A NEW chapter! **

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own it. If I would, I would be making money. Psh, I wish. **

The house was filled with tension, even more now than before. Jasper looked like he was about to fall apart, capturing everyone's emotions and then multiplying it by ten. As Carlisle stepped up to meet us, it looked like he was going to be the spokesperson.

"Do you have any theories on what happened to her?" He asked in a pained voice.

I looked at Seth. He shook his head, signaling he had no ideas. I personally was more concerned with telling the family and not getting eaten.

But whatever floats your boat.

"Um… no. I thought you might have some idea." What, it being your kid and all.

Edward gave me a sharp look. I decided that it would be a good idea to edit my thoughts from this point forward. He nodded in agreement.

Hannah looked around the room and then spoke up. "I have an idea."

The Cullens looked at her as if noticing she was there for the first time. Normally that would upset me, but since their little monster, excuse me, _Renesmee_, died, I let them off the hook.

Carlisle looked at Hannah. "Well, go on," he spoke quickly.

"I believe that everyone just assumed that the half-breeds would live forever. When Nahuel was still alive at the time, everyone thought it was a given that Renesmee would live on forever, just like full-vampires. No one really had any information on half-breeds, so…"

"So no one knew," Edward finished. The vampires seemed to have themselves pulled together, or at least they didn't look like they were going to cry.

You know, if they could.

Okay, that was mean. I'm sorry Edward.

He looked at me with an exasperated expression.

Carlisle looked at Seth. "Well, we thank you for… bringing us this information. We would, however, appreciate it if you left. You understand."

Seth nodded. "We are truly sorry," he said.

We turned and walked out of the house, leaving the heartbreak behind.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

Driving back to town, we decided that we needed to stop at a hotel for the night. It was already getting dark and we didn't want to drive around and find Jacob, who was probably going to be a bitch to find. He was most likely still mourning, and we decided to avoid that as long as we could.

Seth pulled into a hotel called The Peachtree, and booked two rooms. One room for me, and one for him and Hannah.

Eew, my best friend and my brother. That's just something you don't want to think about.

After I checked into my room, I suddenly felt restless. I needed to run and I needed to run NOW.

I opened my window (thank god we were on the first floor) and ran out, morphing when I hit the nearby woods.

My joints cracked when I morphed. Ah, how I missed my wolfiness. I loved hearing the nothingness of the wind racing by me. I loved watching the trees and the world fly by. Some people say that running is not fun. They just don't know. Running isn't supposed to be fun. Running is a way of life. It's a release, the ultimate release. Nothing else in the world can make you calm and pump you up at the same time. That's the best part of being a werewolf- the running.

When I stopped, I was panting hard. I looked around- where was I? I had no clue. I had no idea which way I just came from, wandering around in my subconscious and all.

Here's the downside of running- it spaces you out. When you're done running, and you can't remember which way you came from, you're pretty much screwed. You won't be able to remember, no matter how hard you try.

So, let's recap. I'm in the middle of freaking nowhere, surrounded by a forest that all looks the same, with no one knowing that I'm gone, and without clothes. So I'm pretty much a wolf until further notice. Or until I find clothes.

All of a sudden, my wolf senses starts screaming, red alert. I'm being watched. I'm being listened to in my head. Someone is reading my mind and is close. I can't smell them; they're too far away.

But I can sense them.

Crack. A branch breaks about one hundred yards away to my left. I snap around.

Nothing.

I feel the presence in my head stronger now. He is confused. He is happy. He doesn't know what is happening. He is scared.

I know who it is instantly.

I can hear the wolf now, sense where it's coming from. I run to meet him.

I see Jacob in wolf form watching me. He looks happy to see me, but was conveying the strong emotion of confusion underlying with elation.

What's wrong? I ask him through his head.

He looks at me. No, he looks through me.

Renesmee's alive, he says.

**A/N: So… haven't updated in a while. For anything, actually, so don't feel bad that I'm a little late. (Looks at story info) WHAT! I HAVEN'T UPDATE SINCE THE END OF DECEMBER! **

**I am SO sorry! I really and truly thought that I had updated sooner, at least during this year! **

**WOW. That sounds bad. **

**On a good note, I finished mapping out where I want to go with this story, more or less, so (hopefully) I can write more. **

**On a bad note, I'm getting tired of the anonymous reviews telling me to update because that's what I'm supposed to do and how I'm being a bad author. Dude, I'm all for that, I NEED that to get writing again. But seriously, use your own account, because basically, you're saying to me that you're scared of me and need a cover to hide behind. I won't bite, promise. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~maximumfan**


	8. What now?

**A/N: Final chapter of Leah's Happy Ending; hope it was worth the wait :)**

She's… what? I thought as I froze. How could this happen? Just as I finally got a chance, a new chance, with Jacob… I looked at him with a steely determination that said "oh yeah, everything's fine. No, no I'm not dying on the inside. And you're damn wrong if you think so." So what if he could feel every wave of pain pulsing through me? Hell if I was going to admit to it.

How can you be so sure? I mentally asked him. He just stared at me with his big wolfy eyes, when he finally answered dryly. I saw her, he said.

Quickly, I morphed out of wolf form. There's only so much you can deny before even you don't believe yourself. Freak out later, I told myself.

Jacob quickly followed my lead. "Leah, she came with me. And she brought…a friend." He did a half-grimace-smile thing when he said _friend_.

On queue, Renesmee floated out of the woods in the graceful fashion that vamps do. Which made it even weirder, 'cause you know, ghosts float too, although her being dead and all made me think that she could walk however she so chose.

"Hi, Leah!" She chirped and walked out of the woods with another tiny kid. Vampire, my senses screamed as I positioned for attack.

"Do you remember Nahuel?" Jacob asked. I nodded and relaxed a little. "Well, when you guys left, I went to find Huilen to see what…happened. When I found Nahuel, I kinda…"

"Freaked out," Renesmee finished for him with a smile.

He returned the smile, and in the process stabbed me in the face once more. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. So anyways –˝

"Wait, wait. SHE was there?" I knew I sounded like a jealous person, but really? I was pissed off. Way to not tell, Jake, while we're over here telling a horde of vampires that their beloved freak is dead. Real nice of you.

"Um… kind of?" He said awkwardly, scratching his head. "Her, uh, body was there…."

Oops. "Oh, uh…my bad," I said. "So, anyways, you met up with Huilen and…?"

"Yeah, she told me that's something that all half-vampires go through. It's apparently a hibernation of sorts, like what bears go through, so they can transform. You know, into a full vampire."

I must have looked confused because he quickly explained. "Ok, so you know how vampire bites usually either kill or turn people?" I nodded, waiting for him to get on with it. "So have you noticed how there's no in-between? It's either death or not living. So eventually, Nahuel went into hibernation, and it made him turn fully. He is now a walking, talking, full blood drinking leech."

"And Renesmee is too?" I asked him while looking at her. She nodded with a half-smile that said, you know, you're really being quite rude. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jake.

"Yeah, I guess it's like half-blood puberty or something," he said, noticing the tension. "And hey, guess what? I'm we're not imprinted anymore. So she's with Nahuel now."

I just stared at him. Seriously? You don't say things like that so calmly. How could he be this calm?

"Well, I've had some time to get used to it, I guess," He said, looking at me carefully, like I was a lunatic or something. Yep, maybe I was, because I definitely didn't mean to say that out loud.

"So…that's it? You're over her?" I asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Yep," he said, mirroring my stoic expression and tone. It was kind of creepy.

"Cool," I said, and just stood there awkwardly.

"Yep," he replied, and started looking around.

Meanwhile, I had forgotten that Nahuel and Renesmee were still standing off to the side, watching us. I imagine it must be like watching a tennis match, except that we weren't playing tennis and we were naked. Wait a second… no, not like –

"Oh, for crying out loud, just kiss already!" Nahuel, the least likely to say anything, screamed.

Jake and I looked at each other and then looked at him.

"What, why would you think that we would even WANT to?" I said and noticed a slight shift in Jacob's face. Hmm… I thought.

"Well, it's so obvious that you like each other! God, even I saw it, and Renesmee's my first girlfriend!"

I was about to laugh and then decided against it. I guess no one wants to go out with a half-vampire who might want to drink your blood….oh wait. That's a special kind of outlier called "Bella Swan." Except she likes her dudes fully dead.

So after that awkward moment, Jacob said "Well, I mean, I guess I wouldn't be…opposed…I mean, unless, you don't want to, then no, ew, never… or we could…" Jacob watched me as he rambled into awkwardness.

I decided to relieve him of his misery. "Well, I guess if you want to…"

He looked surprised and happy. "So, you want to do this here…or later?" The awkwardness continued on his side.

So, I just took his face and kissed him. Right in front of Renesmee. Take that, once-half-dead-now-fully-dead-vampire-chick. What made my life is when he kissed me back. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that," he said, smiling, and kissed me again. So, it only took me 150 years, but finally, I got my happy ending. I'm happier than ever, which is a strange feeling. I wonder what Hannah and Seth will say. "Better late than never," Hannah will say and Seth will just smile like he knew it was going to happen all along. But in the long run, it won't matter. I'll be up for whatever as long as I'm with Jake and my friends. Sorry, was that sappy? Well, you know what, deal with it. Leah's back, and better than ever.

**A/N: So, this is over. It's been a strange ride. Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry once again that I didn't update sooner.**

**~maximumfan**


End file.
